Teleportation
]]}}}} |romaji = Shunkan Idō |english = |engtv = Instant Transmission |viz = Teleportation |other= |manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 336 |anime debut = DBZ123 DBK058 |movie = Movie 11 |game = |type = Ki Manipulation Technique |subtype = Movement |class = Supplementary |range = All ranges |parent = *Ki Search Technique |derived = *Instant Murder Wave *Teleportation Kamehameha *''Teleportation God Kamehameha'' *Teleportation from the Afterworld * Other Dimensional Battle |related = *Kai-Kai |users = *Cell *Gokū Black *Gogeta *Jimmizu *Metal Koora *Son Gokū *Vegetto *Yardratans |ncusers = *Soba *Son Gohan *Piccolo *No. 21 }} is a Ki Manipulation Technique used to traverse vast distances instantaneously. History According to Son Gokū's testimony during escaping the destruction of Namek, Gokū landed on a distant planet, where the inhabitants known as Yardratans. During his stay on their planet he was taught the Teleportation. During Cold's and Freeza's invasion on Earth, he intended to use the technique to intercept them before Freeza's Army could harm anyone. In his explanation to his friends Gokū stated that the technique was difficult to learn. Usage By user placing the index finger and the middle finger directly on their forehead, the user is then required visualize a person, not a location and sense their ki, allowing the user (and anyone within physical contact) travel to the person's location. The distance one can travel is remarkable, allowing them to even travel to other dimensions. Regardless of its advantages, the technique carries a few drawbacks: It cannot be used as a way to travel to areas beyond the user’s detection. In Gokū's battle against Cell, he was shown to not have to place his fingers on his forehead when he used the Teleportation Kamehameha. Weaknesses The Teleportation technique does possess its share of weaknesses. If the user cannot detect the ki, then they cannot Teleport at all. Furthermore, a skilled opponent such as Freeza can read where an opponent will teleport to and counter by striking from that location.Dragon Ball Super episode 108 Trivia * In the English dub of the anime, the Kaiō of the North claims that he knows how to use Teleportation, and could've taught it to Son Gokū earlier. In the original Japanese, he was merely surprised Gokū knew the technique.Dragon Ball Z episode 173 * Exclusively in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, Gokū describes the utilization of the technique allowed him to de-materialize and to move at the speed of light (specifically 186,000 miles per second).Dragon Ball episode 123 This is inaccurate, as Teleportation is not rapid movement but more akin to teleportation. Its depiction in Dragon Ball Super contradicted its original dub and aligned more with the Japanese dub's description of it. * When Gokū became a child in the anime-only Dragon Ball GT, the ability of this technique was greatly hindered to the point where he just randomly traveled to places a short distance away. As a Super Saiyan 4, however, he was able to use the ability to its full potential. * Despite not knowing how to use the technique, Freeza is aware of the existence of Teleportation as being from the people of Yardrat.Dragon Ball Super episode 23 References Category:Movement Techniques Category:Supplementary Techniques